Forever and A Day
by Arear
Summary: Cheesy title I know but bare it. He wasn't sure if he could keep going, but that scent on the wind... It's too real to be an illusion, but it can't be her. She died, didn't she? BxE I'm not MIA! I still live, do not fear!


**Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for so long. Yes, I AM working on the next chapter for "Humans Together" but this annyoing plot bunny came and bit me and I just had to write it down. So I guess this could be considered bribery for my "Humans" fans, so bare with me a little longer and I promise I will get the chapter up ASAP.**

**But, here you guys go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bella, Edward and the rest of the ****Twilight**** gang. I own my own characters, including Emma, Kay, Valandil, Danni and all my other babies!**

**Arear's annoucement: I just saw Robert Pattinson as Edward, and he looks so creepy! But I do see Bella being portrayed as the person they chose. Sorry for the randomness! **

**Enjoy!**

_Harsh biting winds blew around him. The protective clothes he wore protecting his body, but they did nothing to stop the freezing of his heart.He just stood there, unmoving as flashlights flicker on and off far below him. He knew he should return to the lights below him, but he could not find the feeling in his legs, could not make himself move. He wanted, needed to remember that person. The person who brought light and happiness back to his life after years alone. She'd been a light in the dark that had become his life. He knelt, the wind making his short hair, naturally that strange color, whip around his handsome face and features._

_"I'm sorry." The sorrowful words were nearly lost in the howling wind. As the wind calmed, as if relaxing its anger at the lone figure, he spoke again. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you, to save you. Now... well, I get to spend the rest of my days, however long that may be, alone. I still don't know if I believe there _is_ a heaven for people, creatures, like me. But if there is one, I wonder if I'll see you." His voice was quiet as he spoke, his tones like rough velvet. He kept his head down, bangs covering dull eyes._

_The wind howled again, bringing a sweet, floral scent towards the croutching man. His head snapped up, black-gold eyes widening as he recognized that delicious, addicting scent. He turned slowly, not believing his eyes when he saw the figure standing at the edge of the small clearing he knelt in. She stood watching him, as immoble as stone. Her dark brown hair flew around her beautiful features, obscuring them but he knew them as well, or better, than his own ._

_"Can't be,"he murmured, afraid of the illusion that _she_ wasn't real. "You died and no one changed you or anything." He shook his head mournfully._

_"Yes, I did die." Her sweet melodic voice pierced his long-dead heart with sharp thorns. "But there was still some of it in my blood. It was extremely painful but I made it through. I made it because I thought of you, of you and how much I love you. I will love you for eternity, yet if you don't, I understand. Afterall, I'm ordinary and you... you're the image of Adonis or a god," she finished quietly, turning away. _

_In a fraction of a second, she was pinned against a rock-hard chest, arms more secure than iron bands holding her there. She breathed in, smelling that unique scent that only _he_ could ever have wafting around him. He burried his face in her hair, smelling the sweet, sweet scent that had haunted his thoughts since she's disappeared._

_"Why didn't you try to find me right away?" His voice was full of anguish, and she felt his arms tighten._

_"I tried, but I could never find your scent. Besides, I had to be careful so I wouldn't run into any humans." He nodded against her and she turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his waist. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm back, and with you," she murmured into his chest, hearing breath go in and out, but no heartbeat. The sun began to rise, shining sunlight on the couple. His bronze hair shone and glittered like the metal itself. The sun's rays touched their skin, and they began to sparkle like diamonds._

_"Bella...oh, Bella," he whispered and he looked up into his black-gold eyes with her own the color of topaz._

_"Yes, Edward?" Bella asked, but he didn't reply, just siezed her lips in a powerful, soul-searing kiss, all boundaries he'd set before to protect her gone. When they finally came up for un-needed air, Edward smiled his dazziling crooked smile._

_"Promise me something," he whispered and she looked into his dark eyes._

_"Anything," she vowed and he smiled her favorite crooked smile again._

_"Stay with me for eternity." Bella's own smile widened and she reached up and kissed him sweetly._

_"Forever and a day," she whispered against his lips. He smiled at her again and then kissed her again._

"What are you thinking about?" I turned and saw Bella walking toward me. Once she was close enough, I pulled her on to my lap.

"Oh, just that time when you promised quote 'forever and a day,' unquote," I answered and she laughed her beautiful laugh.

"And I will keep that promise, no matter what," my angel told me and I held her tighter. I could live for forever and a day if she was with me.

**owari**

**Hehe. How'd you like what the plot bunny made me do? smiles Okay, I promise to get the next chapter of "Humans Together" up as soon as I can. But, because you guys were oh so paitent with me, I've decided to give you guys a sneak peak at Chapter 11: Talk, Trip and Danger. It's in the next chapter of this, so click the little next chapter button and read on!**

**Thanks,**

**Arear.**


End file.
